I hate Pirates!
by syfygirl20
Summary: I don't really know what to write for a summary but it better to read the story inside. But I just wanted to say that the story starts in the 1800s where Alisa had became a vampire and how she will soon meet a Pirate that would change everything for her! And also this before Hook ran off with meilah, than it will slowly come together with the rest of the story. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from once upon a time! I only own my character and some of the plot that I create.

I was born in a house built by the beach, the year was 1800. The weather was nice and the sky were blue, and a shade of pink. I was born, soon my mother had gotten ill, due to much blood loose. During that time, there was every little that they could do to save her. My father understood that, but he was not ready to loose my mother, so he decided to go to the one person that could save her. He knew that their was every little time that he could get there before my mother would pass. So, he sent a horse to ride quickly to the man to save my mother.

His name was Marcus, he was a master healer in our time, but what people didn't know was that he was a vampire. Marcus was almost 200 years of age, but he kept the fact of what he was from the world. No one thought thing about it because with the help of my father his great great grand son. He was able to the fact that vampires are real hidden.

It was not more than 10 minutes that Marcus came to house to help my mother. Before she were to pass to the after life he asked one question that would make her one of them.

Moira, Moira honey wake up, come on don't sleep yet Marcus has to ask you something. Come on dear, open your eyes please baby. Open your eyes for Alisa, said my father.

Than she did, my father knew that she is only hanging by a thread and not a second later Marcus asked my mother the question.

Moria, do you wish to live for ever? said Marcus

The only thing that she could do was was shake head up and down saying yes.

That night, my mother turned, just so she could see me live and grow up.

The morning, my mother was back to health and walking around.

Two years, had passed and my mother saw my father and I were growing older, and she wasn't, and she didn't like it at all.

Lucas, I can't take it you are getting older, but I am not this isn't fair, why can't I just turn you too that way we can always be together and when Alisa turns of age of one and eight than we can turn her, said Moira.  
Moira, their nothing you can really do you know the rules, even if you wanted to turn me you can't, in order to be turned you must be dieing. Since I am not than if you did turn than they will come and kills us both you under stand right? said Lucas.

I don't care about them or what they think? I just want...

Lucas cut her off before she could even finish.

You know maybe in the future something might happen but for just focus on our growing baby girl.  
said Lucas.

My mother frowned and and deep sighed, and said "I guess your right".

But years flew by like nothing.

I am now 16 years old and my father is growing older but my mother never did that started to scare her more than any thing because she just to change him. So they could be together for ever but she knew she could do nothing.

- Few weeks later-

On this very night, I am to be 17 years old. I am now on my way to book store to get my father. But as I was riding, my horse saw a snake and started to loose control. So my body flipped and I fell of the horse landed right underneath, where I was soon hit by the horse hove. In which, screamed really loud and everything started to go dark. Than I heard a voice that came from my grandfather Marcus.

Alisa hold on okay everything is going to be okay, I need to see how bad the injury is okay? he said.

I shook my head okay, felt more pain as he carried me to the libary, I was lucky that I wasn't to far out. That nigth, it soon began to rain and the rain was coming down really heavy. The storm did not stop that night.

As my grandfather carried me in to the libary to check and make sure I will be okay. He realized that my injuries where to deep that their nothing he could do human wise any way. But he saw my father and told him my fate. I father told my grandfather that he is to turn so that I can live. But I really did not want to live forever. But father made me agree and said that I am going to live and carry on the family line.

But I wouldn't be able to children every thing would change, please do not make me please pa pa. At that point, pain just came and my father said turn her now. So my grandfather asked "do you wish to live forever?"

So for my father, I agreed." Yes just make this pain stop please." So that night I was turned, my Grandfather waited till morning before he said that it was my turn to learn the rules of the vampire world.

Rules:

1. You only turn a human if they are dieing.

2. The human world will not know of fact that are vampire in this world.

If human can't know were real than why does pa pa know of us? I asked.

Your father is a special case but he shall soon turn but that is not for you to worry about my grandfather said.

Now..

3. You will never tell anyone you are

IF you do than death shall fall upon any one and everyone you care for.

Those are the main rules that you will and must follow got it.

Wait, do I also have to drink any blood? I asked.

"Yes, that is will be given to you," he said.

Many years has passed since that day, my grandfather was right my father was special case and he did die only to be reborn again and become completely vampire.

The was able complete that was because Marcus's son was pure vampire and so was his daughter -in- law. So being pure you must die completely and of old age before you can become a vampire. Since my mother wasn't completely pure vampire but human mains that I was just born completely human. Therefore, means that I had to be turn by one.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Once upon a time!

Hi I hope you liked the first part, but I am going to make it better as i go on with the story. Also I would like to said I don't have ever much experience in writing because I hope you like what I am writing. If you like you can leave a comment and tell me what you think and if I make anything confusing and you like me to make it clear please let me know and I would most differently fix any and all problems. So thank you for reading! :)

Today was the that the Pirates were reported to come, they have been trying to hit coast to coast. Taking any and everything that has to deal with being valuable, everyone has been getting ready protect their valuables. My family and I had everything that was worth anything shipped to my grandmother where she will look after them till our return.

Marcus, how come grandma doesn't come the port anymore?, I asked

Well, she thinks that the man are barbaric and if she where to come than she might end killing some them just for looking at her. Even though times have changed she just does not want anything to deal with it.

Oh- I-see, so what time are the Pirates are expected to come to the coa...

As I was about to finish the bell ring saying that they were here, but that not possible, they mostly come at night. Why are they here so early.

Well, I don't..

But a voice cut him off before Marcus complete what he is saying

Welling as everyone was trying to get ready protect their valuable we figured that we come surprise them. Now if you do not mind giving me all your jewellery and money. Than we can be on our merry way, said the mystery Pirate. He was wearing all black, and few pieces of jewellery. He had black hair, and looked he had makeup on his face.

Now sir, why would we do that seeing as we have no money and jewellery on us, I said.

Well, than we may come to another type of payment, he said.

I don't see anything else seeing, that we don't own you anything! Now if you don't we will be on way. Come Alisa, we must go.

That was when we started to hear laughing. That is where you are wrong, I will be taking the girl as payment, than you can go.

That was when Marcus started laughing now, "you can try but I don't see that happening anytime soon". I can tell that he was getting ready to attack. As much as I wanted to fight, we know the rules so that when I stepped up.

Marcus we can't, you know that. Go to the counsel and tell them what has happened. They'll know what to do. In the mean time, I'll have some fun.


	3. Chapter 4

Again I do not own anything from Once upon a time all that belong to the writes and creators of the show. I just own my characters.

I want to thank Alice William for reviewing. I just want to say that I hope every one enjoys it again thank you.

When I meant have fun, I have a little adventure and maybe mess with there minds a bit. I bet your wonder if we have powers. well, if you are than no we do not have special powers like mind control, or control of the elements; the only cool power we get is knowledge. So, I guess you can say we are like traditional vampires, Expect that the sun is more annoying, than it burns. We really have to drink blood every two to three weeks it depends on how bad the blood lust gets. Lucky, I had just feed this morning. So, we have a system that gives us a thing called the special few that have chosen to give blood for us to live off of. Even thought, their are some that chosen to go off and just feed off humans. Some vampire, choose to call them pets.

When I looked up, I saw that the sun from the looks at it. It seemed to be somewhere between 2 to 3 o clock in the afternoon. When they decided to to take me to their ship. I was lead to a small ship that was on the shore. When I looked up to see I saw about 20 or so other small ships that lead up to an even bigger ship that was brown and white. From what I could see from the writing on the ship must have been called the Jolly Roger.

Who would name there ship the Jolly Roger, I thought to myself.

But before I could think about any thing any thing else a male voice caught me out of my thought.

"Well, miss welcome to the Jolly Roger. This shall be you new home until the capt'n says ye can leave", said a man with a ugly orange hat.

That is what you think, I say to myself.

"What was that miss I didn't hear what you just said", said the man with all black.

" I said that you must be the captain", I replied.

"Aye the name, is Killian Jones, and for you I must ask what is your name, my dear"? The man. I that is when I began to smile on the inside. "Well, my name is Alisa Collins, daughter of Lucas and Moira Collins", I countered.

That is when half the man on the ship just become quite. "Capt'n, please tell me she come on her own free well and you did not just take"? said the man with the ugly hat. You can tell that he was scared because he just became quite after that question.

"Well Mister Smiee, that was easy we just took her. Now, take her down below while we set sail', demanded the captain Killian Jones.


	4. Chapter 5

Declaimer- I don't own anything from once upon a time

"Aye aye capt'n, well Miss collins follow me," he . Smiee started walking while two huge man grab my arm and started to lead me down below to the buttom deck.

It was dark and smelled like wet dog, with a mix of rotten eggs, it just didn't smell right. There looked to be about cell placed. Must of been where their prisoner are stored until they are killed or left on an Island.

"You can't think that I am going to just stay down here do you," I said.

"You don't much a choice or would you rather stay with the crew either it way it all you will get," said Smiee.

Boy, did I want to rip his head off and it feed it to the fishes. But I just stood there as they walked out of the room.  
Though, one of the big man had choosen to walk every slowly out of the room and gave me a big smile like he wanted something and than he said " You know that the choice is open for the man. I sure you will make some of us very happy". Than he just walked away laughing. Well lets just said when I will get out is he in for a suprise cause the only thing he is getting is torn to sherds.

Man did I really missed home; I hope grandpa can come surely fast. The room was black with three major cells each one has a wooden bed placed in a corner and wore out blankets and a gross looking buckets. It was just gross. How can anyone live like this?

I must have been in here for an hour or so before I heard the door open and in comes the captain. " Well is the space to your liking, Miss Collins." "Well most diffently know to treat a lady sir," I remarked.

Mean while, Marcus had made it to the room was feeled with golden walls that was colored with red, green, white, and just different colored trims. When Marcus walked in, the king replied ," Awe, Marcus what do we own for this suprised pleasure".

"Sire, my granddaughter has been takin by a pirates", he said.

"Well this is most awful, we most get your grand daughter back at once. Gaurd report to Lusian and bring here at once, and Marcus we will get her back, " he damand.


	5. Chapter 6

I do not own Once upon a time-

While marcus and the counsil set off to find where the pirates had taken Marcus granddaughter.

Alisa was sitting down on what seemed liked a trashy torn bed, that had two blacket that where old, torn, and damp. One she had made to use as a make shift pillow and the other to use to keep her warm. In a few moment of being in the she was beginning to become really bored. Having nothing do drove her mad. but lucky she remembered that she had the ball that her father had given her, to use on for the trip on t Thought she knew was going to have find some way to get some the blood. Alisa knew that drinking from the pirates would be bad seeing that they all are on the same ship. She was pulled out her thoughts when she had heard the door open and it turned out to be hook him self.

"Well my dear, is time for dinner", said Hook.

" And what would that be blood on bread, or better yet kidnapping on a side kidnapping", I said.

He than began to laugh, as to what I said was a joke. I mean it was all fact do to the point, I wanted his blood not to meaning that I was Hungery. More to the realization, to show him what real imitadion really was, and maybe add some fear. I am really he is a pirate he stikes fear into innocent lives everyday so what is a little for him. I know wouldn't kill him right away just slowly...

Alisa suddenly taken from her thoughts, when the captian began to talk once again. " Well my dear, I have to say that I believe that on one on this ship is really that evil or remotely that blood thirty. We mostly steal people's most valueable treasure and terrorized those whom are in the way. Plus were mostly in for the what being a pirate stand for. Now if you don't mind it time for dinner, so would like to have dinner in my captian's courtier or you welcome to dine with the crew I sure they would enjoy the female company. Well what shall it be my dear".

" I would rather dine with a lot of shark," I said. Began to laugh, than replied, " It is with me than. Smiee take her my courtiers and sees to that she gets cleaned and put some new sheet in her cell. A young lady such as her should have better sheets."

Than Smiee relied "Yes capt'n ".

Maybe I can see what he really was want with during dinner. But I must admit this might just be fun.

Sorry I took to long I have been really busy but here is a short post. I promise to make it better. I just wanted to try and get something up for this one and just thank you to every who is reading a enjoying this story. I hope to make it better and promise to add more and longer chapters. Thanks again

- syfy girl


End file.
